In the Full Moon's Light
by Danica Napier
Summary: The story of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, starting where she is told about the Order of the Phoenix. Not sure if it'll end at HBP or DH, I'll decide later. Tonks's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so I decided that I'd give the multi-chapter Remus/Tonks story from Tonks's POV a shot! Please tell me if you like it! Thanks! And by the way, if I don't say the British terms for things, just remember that I'm American! Enjoy! **

"Ow!" I yelled out, hopping up and down on one foot. I clutched my other foot, rubbing it gingerly. Stupid table. I just had to stub my toe on it, again. This is what I get for waking up late, therefore having to rush to work.

I decided to just Apparate to the Ministry. I usually walk, because it's only a few blocks away from my flat, but I decided against it. So much for my daily exercise.

_Crack! _

I absolutely hated that noise. Someday, I swear my ear drum will pop.

"Tonks!" My friend and Auror, Matthew Savage called from his cubicle.

"Hey Matt!" I grinned at him. He was one of my three best friends. The other two were Aidan Proudfoot and Leila Johnson. Aidan was a fellow Auror, and Leila was on the Wizengamot.

I sat down at my desk, and put my feet up. I usually didn't start paperwork till 9:00, so I could annoy Scrimgeour. He was the Head of the Auror Office. And the way he was kissing up to Fudge, I'd bet all the galleons in my Gringotts account that he wanted to be Minister for Magic.

"Nymphadora!" Matt laughed at my pained expression. I looked over to see Kingsley Shacklebolt, an senior Auror, walking towards me. Great.

"Hello Kingsley," I said pleasantly. I didn't want him mad at me. "And please please please call me Tonks!"

"Alright, Tonks. I was wondering if you'd like to grab a bite to eat for lunch today. I need to tell you something," he said.

"Okay, but it's not a date," I joked.

He pretended to be appalled. "I'm married." I knew that part was true. He didn't seem like the single type.

"Oh," I said, playing along. "How many kids?"

"Seventeen, and I'll meet you here at noon." Then he walked away.

"You're lucky he didn't hex you. He isn't one to be messed around with," said Aidan, sitting on my paperwork.

"Neither am I, so get off!" I shoved him from the desk, my hair turning red.

"Easy, Nymphadora." He smirked. I grimaced.

"You are so infuriating. I don't even know how you got a girlfriend," I said.

"Ugh! I'm hurt by that! You know the girls can't resist me!"

"Oh sure. Cause I'm pretty sure that I did." I laughed and got out a quill. "Now, do not disturb me as I focus intensely on this extremely important paperwork."

"That's good. You're finally being serious about Auror duties," an extremely annoying voice chirped from behind me. Umbridge.

"Yes, yes I am," I said, trying not to snort.

"Good day, Auror Tonks," she said. As she walked away, I pretended to gag. I couldn't stand that woman.

"If she becomes Minister for Magic, I swear I will commit suicide," I said. Matt agreed.

"I think we all would," said Aidan. "Well, I don't want to be here till midnight, so I'm gonna work. Do not distract me, or I will call you Nymphadora forever."

I was about to protest, but I thought better of it. Time for another day of excruciation.

* * *

><p>At noon, I slammed my quill onto my desk and stood up. Matt and Aidan looked at me quickly before getting back to work.<p>

"See ya later, Tonks," they said.

"I'll be back in an hour, tops," I assured them, and I went to Kingsley's cubicle.

He stood up and led me to a Muggle coffee shop, just outside the Ministry.

"So, what did you want to talk about Kings?" I asked, taking a bite out of my doughnut.

"I overheard you the other day, talking about how you thought that Harry Potter was telling the truth about You-Know-Who being back," Kingsley said.

I froze. I was so getting fired. He noticed and then laughed.

"That's a good thing. Voldemort is back, and Fudge just doesn't want to believe it. So, do you want to join the Order of the Phoenix to fight him and his Death Eaters?" he asked.

I lit up. "Of course! I always knew he was back! Plus, this is why I signed up to be an Auror in the first place!"

"Good," he said, smiling. "The meeting is tomorrow, at 12 Grimmauld Place."

My eyes widened. "My mum says that place belongs to my cousin, Sirius Black."

"Do you believe he's innocent?" asked Kingsley.

I nodded. "I never believed he was guilty, none of my parents did either. We knew he was too loyal to James and Lily to do that."

"That's good, because he is innocent, and is currently hiding in the confines of the house," he said.

"Yay! I get to see him again!" I cheered. He laughed.

"Yes. Now, let's get back to the Ministry."

I followed him back, and rushed through my paperwork. But the only thing on my mind was seeing my favorite cousin again.

* * *

><p>The next day, I was bursting with excitement. It was 5:00pm, and it was almost time for me to go to Apparate to 12 Grimmauld Place with Kingsley. My mentor, Mad-Eye, who was on leave for something with the Order (I just found that out), was going to meet me there.<p>

"Jeez Nymph, what are you so jumpy about?" asked Leila, who was lounging beside me. She just got out of a hearing, so she was free for the rest of the day.

"Nothing. I'm just meeting with my cousin who I haven't seen for years," I said. I guess it was true, except for the fact that my cousin is the convicted mass murderer, Sirius Black.

"That's cool. At least you have family," Leila said. Her parents had been killed while on vacation when she was a baby, and they hadn't had any siblings, so she was sent to an orphanage. Fortunately for her, she got nice, elderly parents, who had also died just a few years ago. She was still sad, but said that her parents wouldn't want her to mope around over them.

I nodded, not really knowing what to say.

"So, tomorrow, I have a date with this guy, and he has a brother, and he's totally perfect for you. He's got a sick ride, and he's got lime green highlights in his hair. Like I said, perfect for you!" Leila chirped.

I smiled, knowing that he was perfect for me. "Thanks Lei. Does he listen to punk music?" That was the deciding question.

She paused a minute for dramatic effect. "Yes!"

"Merlin! He's perfect! Wanna go on a double date?" I asked, laughing.

"Sure. But make sure you behave," she warned teasingly. "I really like this guy."

"I will," I promised. "Do you think he'll like a nose ring?"

"What do you think?" she asked. We looked at each other before she burst out, "Yes!"

"That's good. This'll be perfect," I said.

"Yup. Well, do you wanna go shopping later?" Leila asked.

"Can't. I'm meeting my cousin." I slapped the paper I was writing on onto the desk. "Done."

"Okay. Maybe tomorrow then, before the date. See ya!" She bounced off.

The weird thing about Leila was that she was on the Wizengamot, despite her bubbly, bouncy personality. It's rare that there are people like her there, because they're all so bloody serious!

But it didn't matter right now. I was going to see Sirius and the rest of the Order in just a matter of minutes.

**So, what'd ya think? This is a test-run kinda thing, so if people don't like, I'll just delete it, cuz I wasn't completely sure about this story. Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I decided to write a second chapter today, because there wasn't any Remus/Tonks action yet, and I just had to write their epic meeting, so here it is! **

Thirty minutes later, I went to Kingsley's cubicle. We did side-along Apparation to 12 Grimmauld Place. Personally, I was expecting something more beautiful, fancy, and clean. The Black household was old, dingy and dirty.

"Such a nice sight, isn't it?" asked Kingsley jokingly.

I cringed at the thought of describing this place as nice. "It's about as ugly as it gets. Sometimes I wonder if they hid the house between 11 and 13 cause it's so ugly!"

Kingsley laughed. "Alright, let's go inside. The meeting will start soon."

"Okey-dokey," I said. I turned around to make sure no one was looking, and Kingsley opened the door.

"C'mon," he said. We walked down the dark hallway, and just as I was about to walk into the room, I tripped over something.

"Ah!" I hit the ground. I realized that I tripped over a troll's leg. Who would use that as an umbrella stand? Someone started screaming in the background, and I already knew who it was. Sirius's mother. Lovely woman she is. Probably the one to put this stupid umbrella stand here. I'll bet that she was a Seer, and she put that umbrella stand for me as a punishment for Mum marrying a Muggle-born. Stupid Aunt Walburga.

"Are you alright?" I looked up and into warm, chocolate-brown eyes. I was startled and immediately tried standing up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I managed to say. I got to see his face for the first time when I backed up a bit.

He had scars and lines all across his prematurely lined face, though I thought he was quite handsome. He was taller than me, at least five foot ten. His hair was light brown, but flecked with gray. His eyes sparkled with youth and energy, even though the rest of his face looked exhausted. To put it simply, he was a young man who went through an old man's sufferings. I'd say he was about Sirius's age, 35. He had shabby clothes, yet I thought that if he didn't have them, he'd look very different. It suited him.

And the best and worst thing about him was that I was immediately attracted to him.

He held out his hand and smiled kindly at me. Like I said, handsome. "I'm Remus Lupin."

I shook it. "I'm Tonks."

He looked a bit confused. "Is that your first name?"

No! Stupid first name. "No, it's Nymphadora, but if you call me that, I will hex you into next Christmas without hesitating."

He chuckled. "I'll take your word for it, but I think Nymphadora is a beautiful name." I admit, it sounded prettier when he said it. He had a bit of an accent. Welsh, maybe. I don't know.

Then I heard footsteps from behind Remus and saw Sirius. He was still handsome, even though he looked thinner and a bit sick, kinda like Remus. We stared at each other for a couple seconds before I jumped into his arms.

"Sirius! I knew you were innocent! Never doubted it!" I cried as he swung me around.

"It's good seeing you too Nymphadora." He laughed. I glared at him and he put me down. "What?"

"Don't call me Nymphadora," I said, my hair turning a bright red. Remus looked at my hair and I giggled. "I'm a metamorphmagus."

He nodded. "We best get back, the meeting is starting right now." Now that I think of it, his voice was a bit hoarse. Hot.

I sat in between Sirius and Remus. We were probably waiting for Dumbledore.

He Apparated in and we all jumped.

Dumbledore laughed, his eyes twinkling. "I'm sorry I'm late. Had a bit of an argument with a portrait in my office."

"Was it Phineas Nigellus?" asked Sirius.

"Yes. He is quite, ah, loud, when voicing the reasons why he doesn't like me as Headmaster," said Dumbledore. He turned to me and smiled. "Back to business. Tonight, we'd like to welcome a new member of the Order, Nymphadora Tonks. She's an Auror."

I was a bit saddened at the reactions of the other members. They probably didn't expect me to be an Auror because of how I looked. But I was happy that Remus smiled at me, as though he expected me to be an Auror. Sirius patted my shoulder.

Then I remember that Dumbledore used my first name. "Please call me Tonks."

"Yes. I'm sorry Tonks, I always forget. Is there anything else you'd like to add?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm also a metamorphmagus," I said. I changed my hair to electric blue, bright yellow and then rainbow colors before changing it back to its usual bubblegum pink.

After my introduction, I sat down and listened to Snape's extremely boring report. Sirius and I were kicking each other's feet, but I noticed that Remus was listening intently. How could he do that? It was so boring, I could die.

When the meeting was finally over, I stood up and stretched. My hair turned a really light purple, which meant I was a bit tired. I quickly changed it back to its former pink.

Just as I was about to head to the kitchen to follow Sirius and Remus, Snape went in front of me.

"Hello Nymphadora," he sneered.

"Snape," I said.

"It's nice seeing you again, though your still changing your hair into silly colors," he said.

"I'd rather have my silly colored hair than your greasy hair," I said. Sirius laughed from behind Snape and pushed him to the side.

"Good one, Nymphy!" He grinned.

"Thanks, dear cousin," I said with mock elegance. I followed him into the kitchen, which smelled absolutely heavenly.

Before I could blink, a woman with flaming red hair and an apron was in front of me.

"Hello dear, I'm Molly Weasley. We must get you something to eat, your too thin!" she fussed immediately. I liked her already. I could tell she cared. She was definitely the mother type.

"I'm-" I started.

"I know who you are dearie, now sit down, I'll get you some mashed potatoes," she said, and practically flew to the other side of the kitchen. I sat down next to Sirius and across from Remus.

"I see you've met Molly. She's a wonderful cook, and a great mother, but she'll fuss over anyone who seems to thin. Just last week, she gave me one huge plate of pasta that could be a month's meal." Remus smiled.

I laughed. "Well, at least she cares."

"Yes, that is a good thing. I wouldn't have enough money to go out and buy food all the time," he said before blushing. He and Sirius shared a look that I almost didn't catch. I'd find out what they were hiding later.

Molly set a huge plate in front of me with chicken and mashed potatoes. Remus was right, this was a month's meal. But I smiled graciously and ate part of it anyway.

"So, Nymphy, can you come here tomorrow? Ginny's at Hermione's house with Ron for the night, and they'll be back tomorrow," said Sirius.

"Sure. I'll come after work." Then I remembered. "Wait, can I come the day after that? I have a date tomorrow."

Something flickered in Remus's eyes. Hurt, jealousy? I don't know, but his eyes lost the sparkle in them.

Sirius didn't notice. "Okay. They'll be here till school starts anyway."

"Thanks," I said. Then I noticed that it was ten o'clock. "I've gotta go, don't wanna fall asleep during work tomorrow."

"Bye," said Sirius.

"Adios," I said. I turned to face Remus. "Nice meeting ya."

"It was a pleasure," he said, smiling. I smiled too. It was so cute the way that he was very polite and old-fashioned.

After saying goodbye to the rest of the Order, I walked out into the warm August air, still smiling with anticipation that I'd see Remus again in two days.

**So, what'd ya think? Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I've decided to write a third chapter today because 1) I'm bored and 2) I just had to write the date! Here's the chapter! **

"Leila!" I shouted. We were both in my flat, getting ready for our double date.

"Yeah?" she asked, poking her head from behind the closet door. She had her clothes there because we had so many sleepovers, she practically lived here.

"Where's my Weird Sisters t-shirt?" I asked exasperatedly. If I was gonna date this guy, I needed a full supply of the Weird Sisters t-shirts.

"Here." She threw it to me and closed the door. I quickly put it on and studied myself in the mirror. I was just wearing jeans, my t-shirt, boots and I had spiky black hair with teal highlights. And I had a small silver nose ring.

The mirror whistled with approval. I grinned and sat down on the bed.

"C'mon Lei! I'm waiting!" I shouted.

She came out two minutes later with Muggle clothing on. She was definitely more feminine than I was, because she willingly (!) wore skirts and blouses.

"Let's go," she said excitedly. We Apparated to Diagon Alley, because the club we were going to was on a Muggle street. After walking five minutes, we made it there, and I saw the guy that Leila was crazy for. He was good-looking, I guess, more average to me, with floppy brown hair and blue eyes. His brother, my date, was okay-looking, but he was definitely my type. Oh yeah. He had tattoos all over his arms and his neck, and he had a nose ring, along with several earrings.

"Hi Jake!" Leila ran over to the brown-haired guy and kissed him swiftly on the lips.

I walked over and smiled. "Hey guys."

"Hey. I'm Dylan. Tonks, right?" Nose Ring (yup, that's what I called him till now) asked lazily.

"Yup," I said. I was slightly annoyed at him already, and the date had barely begun.

"Let's go inside," said Jake.

I've been in this club before, so I led us onto the dance floor. Jake and Leila started dancing, but Dylan and I just hung out in the corner. I really wanted to dance, but he didn't want to. This was probably going to be our first and final date.

"So, do you like the Weird Sisters?" I asked, for the sake of it. We couldn't just stand around the whole time.

"Nah," he said. Then he started rambling about these Muggle bands that I've never heard about. This had to be the worst date ever. I was so gonna get Leila back for this.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, we still hadn't moved from the corner. I was dying! Leila knew this too. What did I ever do to her? And to make it worse, Dylan was totally drunk.<p>

"Excuse us please, Jake," said Leila, suddenly beside me. She pulled me into the bathroom and locked the door behind us.

"What?" I asked when she looked at me funny.

"Why aren't you dancing, and you know, having fun?" she asked.

"Because he doesn't want to dance," I said matter-of-factly.

"Well then you can dance with us, and maybe he'll follow. I really want you to enjoy this, Nymph," said Leila.

"I know. Fine, I'll dance with you," I said. We quickly got out and started dancing. Dylan just watched from the corner.

After a couple of songs, Dylan finally joined us. Of course, it was funny to see him drunkenly dancing, so I guess it was worth coming on this date.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, I checked my watch and it was already eleven o'clock. Time flies when your having fun. I seriously thought it's only been ten minutes.<p>

"We should get going Nymph," said Leila. I agreed. Jake and Dylan led us outside. Jake was a gentleman and opted to walk Lei home. I waved to them, raising my eyebrows suggestively. Leila blushed scarlet. I laughed.

"I'll walk you home Tonksy," Dylan slurred, and grabbed my arm roughly.

How thoughtful of Leila and Jake, leaving me alone with a drunk man.

"Uh, no thanks, I can walk myself home," I said.

"Nonsense," he said. I narrowed my eyes at him. Before I knew it, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I struggled to get out, but eventually he let me go after kicking his shins numerous times. "Jeez, what's your problem?"

"What's _your_ problem?" I spat. I quickly Apparated away while he was bent down.

Now I wish I had taken Sirius up on his offer for me to spend the evening with him, Remus and the Weasleys.

* * *

><p>The next day, I managed to avoid Leila. Matt and Aidan asked me about my date, and I told them the truth. It was God awful. But we all had a laugh about it, so it was pretty much forgotten.<p>

After work, I went home to take a shower and change before going to Grimmauld Place. I wore the same clothes that I had worn on my date but with my usual pink spikes.

I knocked on the door a few times when Molly opened it. She smiled at me.

"Hello Tonks! Come in! I'll introduce you to Ginny and Hermione!" she said happily.

"Okay," I said absentmindedly. I was searching for Sirius and Remus. Mostly Remus, but I didn't want to leave my cousin out.

I walked into a large bedroom with two girls there. One girl was petite, with long red hair and brown eyes. The other had bushy brown hair and was probably a year older than the first. They were both pretty girls.

"Wotcher, I'm Tonks," I said to both of them.

"Ginny Weasley," the redhead said.

"I'm Hermione Granger," said the brown-haired girl.

"I'll just leave you girls here to talk," said Molly, and she closed the door behind her.

I sat on the bed next to Ginny and Hermione. "So, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Boys." Ginny laughed. "Especially Ron, if I remember correctly. Right, Hermione?"

Hermione blushed. I grinned. "Aw, that's sweet. Is he a Weasley?"

"Yeah, he's my brother," said Ginny. "He's totally oblivious, but I know he likes Hermione."

"That's good," I said. "It's not unrequited."

"Unfortunately, my story is," Ginny said.

"Who do you like?" I asked curiously. Who wouldn't like her? She was pretty, and had a good personality too. Package deal.

"Harry Potter," she said softly. Hermione smiled.

"My best friend. And my other best friend just happens to be Ron," said Hermione.

"Ah," I said. "Just wait a bit Ginny, maybe he'll come around."

"Do you like anyone Tonks?" asked Ginny.

"No. I went on a date last night, and it was terrible." So I told them the story, and they were horrified.

"I can't believe he did that to you!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Stupid git," said Ginny.

"I know right," I said. "So, how do you girls like Hogwarts? Who's your favorite professor? Or subject?"

"I like all subjects," said Hermione.

"Of course you do," Ginny said, laughing. "DADA is my favorite, but I wish Professor Lupin could teach us again. He taught me in my second year."

"Professor Lupin?" I asked.

"It's so weird to call a teacher by their first name, but it's Remus," Hermione said.

"Oh!" I said. I could definitely imagine Remus as a professor, he was intelligent, patient and calm. Bookish too. "Speaking of Remus, where is he?"

"Ooh, someone's got a crush on the teacher!" Ginny raised her eyebrow at me.

"No!" I practically shouted. "Just wondering."

"He's-" Hermione stopped. She and Ginny shared a look.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked.

"Professor Lupin's a werewolf. Last night was the full moon, so he's resting in his room," said Ginny.

I felt dizzy. He was a werewolf? No wonder why he was so scarred, and looked older. Sympathy for him coursed through me.

"Tonks?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I just, didn't expect him to be a-" I couldn't say the rest. It must be so painful to transform every month.

"Werewolf," Ginny supplied. "Yeah, I really don't care that he's a werewolf, but stupid Snape had to let it slip out at the end of the school year, so he resigned."

"He really loved his job," said Hermione. "You could tell."

I got up. "Well, it was nice talking to you girls. I'm gonna find Remus and Sirius now. I'll see you at dinner."

"Bye Tonks," Ginny and Hermione chorused.

I stumbled out of the room to find my cousin and the professor.

**What'd ya think of the chapter? I'm not a fan of the first part of this chapter, so I hope the second part made up for it. Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I just wanna say thanks to those who reviewed, favorited and put this story on story alert! Thanks again! Here's the chapter! **

I started opening the doors to random bedrooms before I got to Remus's bedroom.

"Remus?" I walked in and I gasped when I saw him lying on the bed, fast asleep, looking totally exhausted. I decided to come back later when I heard him sit up in bed.

"Tonks?" He looked directly at me, and I blushed. His eyes could practically see through me.

"Wotcher," I said quietly, and I sat down beside his bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright. You know I'm a-" he asked when I nodded.

"A werewolf? Yeah, Hermione and Ginny told me. They also told me that you were their favorite teacher." I smiled at him.

He looked at me in amazement. "So, you're not going to run away from me?" I must've looked shocked, because he said, "Usually people do when they encounter people, well, people like me."

"I won't," I said firmly. "You're my friend, Remus, I'm not going to run away just because you turn into a wolf every month."

"Thank you," he said.

"You must want me to shut up now." I laughed. "I'll let you get your sleep. I'll talk to you later."

The last thing I saw before I closed the door was him smiling slightly, and I did too.

* * *

><p>"Hello cousin," said Sirius, falling back onto the couch with a glass of Firewhiskey. We were in the living room.<p>

"How can you possibly drink that much without getting a horrible hangover in the morning?" I asked.

"It's easy." I waited for his answer. "I'm just awesome like that."

"Right," I said sarcastically.

"Hey, are you questioning my awesomeness?" he asked in mock-accusation.

"No, just your sanity at this point," I shot back, and he laughed. "I mean, with all that alcohol in you, there's absolutely no way you're sober right now."

"Don't worry, I am," he said. "Though I do tend to give the best advice when I'm drunk."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep," he said, and took a large swig. I rolled my eyes and leant my head back against the couch. He looked up at me and winked.

"What?" I asked.

"I heard you today, with Moony," he said.

"Moony?" Then realization dawned on me. "Oh, 'cause he's a werewolf."

"You know about that?" asked Sirius, looking a bit fearful.

"Yeah, the girls told me yesterday." He relaxed when he saw that I was completely cool with it.

"But don't you go and get prejudiced. He's been denied too many opportunities and spit on too many times and I won't have you do that to him." My eyes widened in admiration. I knew that Sirius and Remus weren't just best friends. They were brothers.

"I won't, I promise," I said, feeling like I was in a daze.

"Good. Now, I must ask you something." Sirius looked at me intensely. I gulped. "What's it like being an Auror?"

I sighed with relief. "Great. Except there's a lot of paperwork, probably because I'm just a junior Auror."

"Well, being an Auror is still an honor. I can honestly say that I didn't expect you to become an Auror," said Sirius. "No offense."

"It's okay. Nobody expected me too. I didn't have top grades when I was in Hogwarts," I said.

"When I was at school, Moony and Lily Potter had top grades. I forgot who was first, but I think they alternated years." Sirius suddenly looked disgusted. Snape had just walked into the room.

"Unfortunately your dear cousin was never among those with good grades," Snape sneered.

"Well, I didn't see you getting good grades either, you were just off playing with your wee chemistry set," Sirius said angrily. They both took out their wands and pointed them at each other.

"Now now Severus, we don't have to start an argument. It's the beginning of a new day," said Remus, coming in from the kitchen. He lowered both of their wands slowly and looked at them gravely. I admired his ability to stay calm. And he really sounded like a professor, it made me smile, except I had to hide it, because this was not a good time to do that.

"How was the full moon Lupin? Were you able to act more human than wolf? Next thing you know, there'll be little werecubs running around this place," said Snape, glaring at him.

"The full moon was the same as always. Thank you for the Wolfsbane," he said kindly but coldly.

"Now get out of my house!" Sirius burst out, and Snape walked out of the room, his robes billowing after him. Sirius and Remus turned around to look down at me (they were both very tall). "You okay, Nymphy?"

"I'm fine. I don't get why he hates you so much though," I said. I looked at Remus pleadingly. "Tell the story please?"

"Fine," he said, and he sat down beside Sirius. "We went to Hogwarts together. We were in the same year. James and Sirius immediately struck a nerve with him in our first year, and they hated each other ever since. It didn't help when they would constantly hex him in the hallways and prank him and humiliate him publicly. James mostly did this because he was jealous of his friendship with Lily.

"One day in fifth year, when they were still friends, he called her a Mudblood, and that's when James and Sirius bullied him the worst. I was prefect that year, but I was too soft on them, and they got numerous detentions from Lily, who was my fellow prefect. I could never rein them in, and I feel that if I had stopped them, things wouldn't be so bad between them. However, I was too thankful to them that they wanted to be my friend, so I often had detention with them. Some prefect I was." He laughed, and I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Well, Snivellus doesn't matter now. Let's talk about you Tonksy," said Sirius. I groaned at the new nickname.

"Wasn't Nymphy bad enough?" I asked exasperatedly.

"You just know that Sirius loves to give you a hard time, Nymphadora," said Remus.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!"

"But it's such a pretty name, and it suits you perfectly," he argued lightly.

I narrowed my eyes at him playfully.

"So, Nymphy, can you show me your true form again? I've forgotten what you actually look like," said Sirius.

"Sure, but I hate it," I said. I slowly morphed into my true form. When I was in that form, I was smaller, tinier, and I didn't look nearly as tough. I looked so dainty and vulnerable. And I had limp, mousy-brown hair. The only thing I kept the same about my appearance was my face, but the rest I changed, like my hair, eyes and height. And I filled out a bit, because I was petite without morphing.

"Wow." Sirius looked amazed. "You look so different!"

"I know right," I said. I looked over to see Remus staring at me.

"What do you think?" Sirius asked him, smirking slightly.

"Lovely. A beautiful wood nymph," he said truthfully, but he was blushing. Sirius winked at me. I blushed too.

"Thank you," I said. I quickly changed back into my favorite form with spiky pink hair. Remus was still looking at me with bright eyes. That was good, I've caught his attention.

"So, you had a date?" Darn Sirius. Remus looked down again and when he looked back up, his eyes were dull.

"Yeah. It was horrible." I told the story, and of course, Sirius laughed, but Remus was sympathetic, and said the next date, which would probably be soon, would be much better.

Even after I went home to my flat, I pondered his words. He said I'd probably have another date soon. I scrunched up my nose in concentration. I didn't think I was that desirable. I changed back into my true form and looked at myself. _Lovely. A beautiful wood nymph._

**Did you like the chapter? Please please please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, I've decided to update again! I'm really getting into the spirit of this story after I saw Remus in PoA last night! Love him soooo much, it's insane! Thank you Team Weasley Forever for reviewing! It brightens my day! Here's the chapter!**

It was Monday evening, and I was heading back to my flat when a hand clamped on my shoulder and spun me around. It was Leila.

"Nymph!" she exclaimed. "Have you been avoiding me?"

"No," I said, lying through my teeth. She raised her eyebrow. "Okay, yes, but I'm sorry for that. It's just, the date with Dylan went horribly."

Thankfully, she didn't ask for the story.

"I'm sorry. I really thought that you'd be perfect for each other," she said sincerely.

"It's okay. I think I've found someone else," I said softly. She grinned at me.

"Okay Nymph, tell me everything!" she sang.

"Not out here, when we get to my flat. It's a secret," I said.

She nodded and we Apparated to my doorstep. I quickly opened the door and put an Imperturbable Charm on it.

"Do you agree with Dumbledore?" I asked.

"I know I'm not supposed to, but yes, I do believe him. The Dark Lord's back. I just know it." Leila looked at me intensely. "What does this have to do with this new guy?"

"Dumbledore gathered the original Order of the Phoenix plus some new recruits. I'm one of them," I confessed. She gasped. But then she looked up at me and smiled.

"That's so awesome, you're like a double agent!" She giggled at the thought. "So, I'm guessing that this guy is in the Order?"

"Yes." I leant back against the wall.

"What's he like? Is he our age? Is he punk? Does he listen to any cool music?" Leila bombarded me with questions.

"Well, he's really sweet and old-fashioned and calm-" I started.

"A right gentleman," said Leila. I nodded. "Keep going!"

"Alright, alright!" I laughed when she glared at me. "He's not punk. I don't know what music he listens to and-" I stopped when I saw that Leila was looking at the paper.

"Wow, Umbridge is going over bored. She forced the editors of the Daily Prophet to add a 'registered werewolves' section. I wish people could see that werewolves are humans with a monthly problem." I gaped at her. She looked at me and tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What?"

"Do you really believe that werewolves are just normal people?" I asked breathlessly.

"Yeah. You know Nymph, I thought you'd be one to overlook prejudices-" Leila started when I hugged her tightly. "What'd I do?"

"The guy! He's a werewolf!" I said.

"Oh!" She looked back down at the newspaper. "Which one of them is he? Umbridge even put their pictures! She's a cow!"

I scanned the row and found Remus. _He still looks handsome, _I sighed to myself. _Oh get over yourself! He'll never like you! And you're just friends! _

"Oh look, that's the professor who taught DADA at Hogwarts two years ago, Remus Lupin," said Leila. "He's kinda cute, in a way."

"Yeah," I said dreamily. Leila smirked at me.

"Ah ha! I've found him! You fancy Remus Lupin!" she squealed.

"I don't fancy him!" I tried to protest. "Well, just a bit, but we're just friends!"

"Doesn't matter! You wanna be more than just friends!" Leila danced around my apartment before stopping in the kitchen.

I groaned inwardly. This was getting way out of hand. I just met the man a couple days ago, that's way too quick to develop a crush. I had to push these feelings aside.

* * *

><p>I was walking down the hallway of 12 Grimmauld Place when I tripped over the umbrella stand. And once again, Remus came out of nowhere and caught me.<p>

"Hello Nymphadora," he greeted me.

"Wotcher Remus!" I beamed at him. He laughed at my enthusiasm. But not in a bad way, because I brightened his world (Leila's words, not mine).

"Hey cous'!" Sirius was leaning against the doorframe.

"Wotcher." I saluted him and walked past him and sat down in my seat for the Order meeting.

After a good five minutes, Dumbledore walked into the room. He gestured for everyone to sit down.

"Alright. Tonight, we must discuss plans to pick Harry up from his aunt and uncle's home," he said serenely. He looked at Mad-Eye to continue.

"Who knows a way to get Potter over here safely without the Ministry knowing?" he asked gruffly. Everyone flinched a bit, but I just sat there, knowing full well how my mentor loved to try to intimidate people.

"Floo?" Emmeline Vance suggested.

"No, the whole Floo Network is being monitored by the Ministry," I said.

"We can't Apparate him while he's still got the Trace," said Kingsley.

"How about flying? Harry's got a broom, and he's quite the flyer, as-" Remus started.

"James was," Sirius finished for him sadly. The room fell into an uncomfortable silence as they stared at Sirius and Remus.

"Back to Potter." Snape broke the silence first. Sirius and I glared at him.

"That's good, Lupin, very good. We'll cast the Disillusionment Charm over ourselves and divide up into the Advance and Rear Guard," said Mad-Eye.

"But how will we get his aunt, uncle and cousin out of the house?" asked Hestia Jones.

"I know! I'll send them a letter saying that they've won a best kept lawn competition or something, and tell them to go to the town hall at a specific time so we can pick up Harry!" I said excitedly. Remus smiled at me warmly. The rest of the Order nodded in approval.

"Brilliant idea, Nymphadora," said Dumbledore. I shot him a look and he said, "I mean, Tonks. You best get to work on that right away, we'll pick him up by next Friday and-"

"Dementors! In Little Whinging! Harry was attacked!" Mundungus Fletcher stumbled into the room, his face covered in bruises. He was limping.

"And why didn't you protect him?" McGonagall snapped.

"Well, there was a really good business deal I just couldn't pass up so-" He was cut off by Sirius and Molly.

"I can't believe you!" Sirius roared, scaring everyone half out of their wits. It was crazy how much he resembled the portrait.

"Just for some business deal! What if he wasn't able to cast a Patronus properly! He's still a young boy!" yelled Molly.

"From what I saw of it, it was a strong Patronus. Saved his cousin, he did," Mundungus wheezed.

"Who taught him to cast a Patronus?" asked McGonagall sternly.

"I'm afraid I did Minerva," said Remus. I was impressed. No wonder Harry was able to fight off the dementors. He had a great teacher.

"Why?" she asked.

"In my class, I was teaching a lesson on boggarts when I saw that his fear was of fear itself. So I decided to give him private lessons to make sure he'd be safe." Remus looked at her apologetically.

"What form does his Patronus take?" asked Molly.

"A stag," he said.

"He's more like James than he knows," Sirius said wistfully.

"Alright, enough with this nostalgia! We've got a kid to pick up in no less than four days and-" Arthur Weasley came in through the door with a grave expression on his face.

"Harry's been expelled from Hogwarts."

**So, what'd ya think? Please please please please please please please please please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Omg, I didn't expect to update today, but I was relieved I didn't die in my sleep last night! I was running on the wet concrete (we have a pool), and I slipped and hit my head (no idea if it was on the grass or the concrete!). It didn't hurt at all really, and it happened so fast that one second I was looking at the fence, and the next thing I know, the world is shifting and I'm looking up at the sky. It was awesome! Except for hitting my head! So I wrote my will last night, just in case I die in my sleep of internal bleeding! Anyway, you probably don't care about that anyway, so here's the chapter! **

That night, I decided to stay at Grimmauld Place with Remus and Sirius. My cousin and I were getting drunk, but Remus was wise and said he had guard duty tomorrow, and he didn't want a hangover. Now that I think of it, I have work tomorrow. I'll just live through the pain.

"So, you got any good stories to tell?" I asked Sirius.

"A bunch from the Marauders' days," he replied. He looked at Remus. "Did we tell her the-"

"Animagus story?" He shook his head. "Not yet."

"You're an animagus?" I asked Sirius.

He grinned. "Yup, all the Marauders were. Unregistered though. Dumbledore, or most likely Minnie would have our heads if they knew we were running out in the forest with a dangerous half-breed."

Remus laughed. "She knew I was a werewolf though."

"Yeah, but Minnie just wants some alone time with me," said Sirius. "Besides, they knew it, but they wouldn't approve of us out there with you. And they thought you were in the Shrieking Shack all night."

"What can you turn into?" I asked. Sirius suddenly shrunk and next thing I know, a big, black dog is in his place. "So, a mutt?"

He turned back into a man again and glared at me. "Am not! I'm a sweet loveable dog named Snuffles!"

"Yes, I'm sure Ron thought you were sweet and loveable when you took a chunk out of his leg." Remus snorted.

"Oh please, you know I was trying to get Peter!" He sipped his Firewhiskey slowly.

"What form did James take?" I asked.

"He was a stag," said Sirius. "Just like his and Harry's Patronus. By the way Moony, you should've seen it. It was brilliant! Saved my life, Harry did."

"I wish I did see it. But I suppose it was enough teaching him the skill." Remus turned to me and smiled. "What about you Nymphadora? Do you have any stories to share from your days at Hogwarts?"

"Not really. But Charlie and I did make fun of Snape publicly. A lot," I said.

"What'd you do?" they both asked at the same time.

"Once, we left a bottle of shampoo and conditioner on his desk with a note that said 'from your secret admirer'." They burst out in laughter. They both looked so much younger and happier when they laughed. It was as if they'd never been through a war before. I, in particular, was looking at Remus. I'd never get used to the fact that we would only be just friends.

"What else?" Sirius asked.

"We charmed his robes a beautiful bubblegum pink." I smiled. I changed my hair to show them the exact color.

"Nice." Sirius nodded his head with approval. "Nymphy, do you know how I became the first person ever to escape Azkaban?"

"No," I said. "Spill."

"People think that it's impossible to escape because while you're there, it really drains your energy. Most of them go mental, though in Bellatrix's case, she was a headcase before Azkaban." I giggled at that. "Anyway, thoughts of James, Lily, Remus and you kept me alive. I managed to gain enough strength to turn into Snuffles and I slipped through the bars to freedom. I swam a long way and when I finally got to shore, the only thing I could think about was the hope that you two would forgive me."

"Of course we would," I said, giving a watery smile. "Right, Remus?"

He nodded. "How's work going Nymphadora?"

"Don't call me that!" I groaned. "But now that you ask, good."

"That's good. When I was younger, I wanted to be an Auror too," said Remus. I sat there, staring at him, imagining him working with me. That'd be awesome. I'd have known him sooner. And Mad-Eye always said that he was our unofficial Auror.

"Why didn't you?" I heard myself ask curiously.

He smiled sadly. "The Ministry doesn't take too kindly to people like me."

"That's stupid," I snarled. "Well, their loss is our gain, now we've got a brilliant wizard on our side. So we get the last laugh, don't we?"

He blushed scarlet at the compliment, and Sirius raised his eyebrow in a very Remus-like way.

"I wouldn't say that I'm brilliant, but thank you anyway Nymphadora. It means a lot," he said. He stood up and picked up his glass of water. "Well, I best be getting to bed. I have some things to attend to tomorrow. I'll see you both tomorrow. Good night Sirius." His eyes met mine and a warm feeling ran through my body. "Nymphadora."

"G'night," Sirius slurred.

"Good night Remus."

* * *

><p>"Tonks! Scrimgeour wants to see you and me in his office, stat," said Kingsley. We went to his office and sat down on the uncomfortable leather seats.<p>

"Good afternoon," he said. He turned around and faced us. "I have a special assignment for you two."

"What is it?" I asked eagerly. Scrimgeour looked pleased.

"I'm assigning you, Shacklebolt, to be head of the task force in locating Sirius Black. Tonks, I'd like you to be kind of like Shacklebolt's assistant," said Scrimgeour.

"Thank you, sir," we both said.

"Your welcome. Now, back to work." He started reading a paper in front of him.

"We'll tell the Order afterwards," Kingsley whispered in my ear before going to his own cubicle.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the couch in my flat, listening to the Weird Sisters, when someone banged on my door. I swung the door open and Leila came running in. Her face was tear-stained, and her eyes were red and puffy.<p>

"Leila, what happened?" I asked worriedly.

"I've been fired!"

**So, what'd ya think? Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I was listening to music while writing this! Please please please please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, I've decided to update again! Just got out of the library for community service (agonizing it was!), so I had to try to take my mind off it by writing more about Remus/Tonks! Sorry if the chapters will be a bit short, I'm writing from WordPad, and I don't know how many pages I've written, so... Yeah! Here's the chapter! **

"I've been fired!"

"Why?" I asked, aghast. How could they fire Leila?

"I'll tell you the story." Leila wiped her face with her sleeve before continuing. "The Minister wanted to talk to me, to question my loyalty, like he's done for most of the Ministry already. He asked if my loyalties laid with the Ministry. I said yes. He asked: 'Does the Ministry always give people fair trials?' I said no, because Sirius Black never got a trial, and he fired me!" She fell onto her knees and cried.

"I'm so sorry Lei," I said, rubbing her back. "But, do you believe he was innocent?"

"Who?" she asked.

"Sirius Black. Do you think he's innocent?" I repeated.

"I don't know. He never had a trial, so he could be. But I'd feel so bad for him, because what if he was an innocent man, and he was locked up in Azkaban for twelve years?" she sobbed.

"You know the cousin I visited a couple days ago?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"My cousin is Sirius Black. He's innocent. And Remus Lupin is his best friend." I grinned at her and her eyes widened.

"Oh my Merlin, I feel so guilty!" She leaned over the counter, looking like she might be sick.

"Don't be. You weren't there. He's fine now. He lives in the Order headquarters. He's stuck inside until he's proven not guilty, if the Ministry will ever give him a trial," I growled.

"That's good. At least he's okay. But that's still so sad," she said. Then she smiled slyly at me. "What's up with you and Mr. Lupin?"

I blushed. "Nothing. The only thing we can ever be is just friends."

"Now why is that?" Leila asked sternly. "Because when my Nymph wants something, she gets it. And I know you wanna be more than just friends!"

"But that's the thing. I don't know about him. And he's so, different, than the guys I've ever dated before. I never thought I'd ever be attracted to someone like him," I confessed.

Leila looked stumped. "I don't really know what to say about that."

"I don't think anyone does. But I guess I could talk to Sirius. I mean, Remus is his best friend, after all." I stood there for a minute. "Do you want tea?"

"How about some Firewhiskey? I'm planning on getting drunk tonight," she said, laughing. "Besides, I've got no work now, so might as well. Do you mind if I stay here for a little while? I don't want any Ministry employees coming to my house and arresting me for defending a convict."

"Sure. I could use some company. But now I can't meet you for lunch everyday like we used to at work," I said sadly.

"Bull," she said. "Sure you can. Just Apparate here. And I hope that Matt and Aidan don't hate me."

"They won't. Especially Matt." I waggled my eyebrows suggestively. "I think he likes you."

"I don't like him, though. I hope he can find someone else quickly. I know how he is when it comes to girls he likes. It's scary." She grimaced, and I laughed.

"Alright then. I'll take you word for it." I poured us both glasses of Firewhiskey. "To Sirius Black, in hopes that he'll get a fair trial and be a free man."

"To Sirius Black." We tapped our glasses together and took a sip. "Now, let's discuss some important matters. Do you wanna go to the mall?"

I smiled, knowing Leila was such a girl. "No thanks."

"Ah, c'mon! You need a dress, or a skirt, or something remotely feminine, though I do love your totally punked out style. That's cool too. But how about we-"

I didn't listen to the rest of her rant about clothing. I took a small swig of Firewhiskey before looking out at the silvery, crescent moon.

* * *

><p>"Sirius? Remus? Anyone?" I called into the dark hallway. Hopefully I could get by the umbrella stand without tripping. Without Remus always catching me, I'd always have a broken nose or a black eye. "Gah!"<p>

I sailed through the air and before I could hit the floor, I covered my face with my arms.

"Nymphy! Are you okay?" Sirius walked over and helped me up. "What're you doing here, I thought you were coming tomorrow!"

"I decided to come today because I have exciting news for you," I said. We sat down at the kitchen table, where I put my feet up. "Another person thinks you're innocent."

"Who?" he asked curiously.

"My best friend, Leila Johnson. She was fired yesterday, defending you," I said. He grinned.

"At least one more person believes I'm innocent, though I do feel a bit responsible about her losing her job. What was she?" asked Sirius.

"She was on the Wizengamot."

"Oh. I would've never expected someone from there to believe I'm innocent. But then again, they should be fair, and the law states that every man accused must be given a trial, while they just took me away to Azkaban. Was that what she said to get fired?" he asked.

"Yeah." I looked around again, and when I looked back at Sirius, he was smirking at me. "What?"

"Looking for Remus?" He smiled smugly.

"Maybe," I squeaked. Could he know that I kinda-sorta liked him?

"Taken an interest in him, have you?" He raised his hand to stop me from interrupting. "I'm fine with that, but you know, it's been a while for him. He's never had a real relationship- Actually, scratch that, he had one. But besides that one, he's never been the dating type. When we were at school, James and I would often set him up, and it was always just a one date type of thing. So good luck trying to crack him, because after what his first real relationship's done to him, you're toast."

"What happened to him?" I asked, eager to know the answer.

Sirius looked angry. "He had a girlfriend named Christine. It was after Hogwarts, before James and Lily died. She was hot too, if I had to say so myself." He grinned. I groaned. That's Sirius. Always after the ladies. "Anyway, they dated for about two years when Remus decided to propose to her. But of course, he'd have to tell her that he was a werewolf. He was absolutely dreading it. I told him that if she really loved him, she'd accept him. So one day, when they were at the park, he decided to tell her. James and I came too, without him knowing. We used the invisibility cloak. You know, I think Harry has that now, so-"

"Sirius! Just go on with the story!" I said.

"Fine. So he told her that- Oh wait! Did I mention that he proposed just a day before?" he asked. I shook my head no. "Okay, so he proposed, and she accepted. Then he told her that he had lycanthropy. And she threw the ring at him and Apparated away."

I gasped at that. How could she do that? Remus must've been so hurt...

"I know. James and I saw it too. James was ready to Apparate to Christine's doorstep, break in and beat the snot out of her. I held him back, and we talked to Remus. He swore that he'd never fall in love again. And that's the story!" He finished happily. One look at the expression on my face and he nodded sorrowfully. "I know kid, I know."

"I can't believe she just threw the ring at him and left, without saying a word. That's cruel." I clenched my fists angrily. Suddenly a blast of cold air filled the room and Remus walked in. He frowned at the sad expressions on both of our faces.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, sitting across from me.

"No, just talking about Christine," said Sirius.

"Why? We needn't dwell on the past. What happened with her was awful, I agree, but we can't freeze ourselves in that moment in time, or we'll be miserable for the rest of our lives," Remus said wisely. "Now, any happy stories we can share? If I fall asleep, I'm terribly sorry. Dumbledore's had me on a lot of missions for the past couple days." That reminds me, as soon as I get home, I have to write that letter to Harry's aunt and uncle about the lawn competition. _Thank you Remus for reminding me. You're a lifesaver! _

"That's fine," I told him earnestly. "When are we going to pick up Harry?"

"In two days. His hearing is going to be in three days. Tomorrow, we're picking the people who are going to be in the Advance and Rear Guard," he said.

"Okay." I looked at my watch. "Well, I've gotta go. I have Leila at my house now, and she'll be getting lonely. Bye!"

"Bye Nymphy!" Sirius called as I walked into the hallway.

"Goodbye Nymphadora," said Remus, leaning against the doorframe.

"Adios," I said softly as I tried not to think about how much my heart was pounding. I wonder if his heart was pounding the way mine was.

**What'd ya think? And how weird, I thought this chapter would be shorter, but it ended up longer! Hahahaha! Please please please please review! **


End file.
